


Coffee and Old Books

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: Fluff [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: The way to Spencer's heart is through books.





	Coffee and Old Books

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on my Tumblr - oldparchmentandcoffee  
> this work actually inspired my tumblr url, so yay.

The bookstore was empty, which wasn’t entirely surprising. It was a recently opened establishment for an acquired taste. There were a lot of older books in the shop along with fantasy and science fiction novels. The shop was small and smelled of wood and parchment. Books were scattered everywhere, on tables, on bookshelves, and some were even stacked up high on the ground. The shop keeper was an older male who greeted everyone at the door with a welcoming smile. It was a comfortable atmosphere, which was quickly becoming one of Spencer’s favorite places to spend outside of work.

Spencer spent a lot of his time in the science fiction area, which was where he had currently sat on the floor to skim the bottom of some of the bookshelves. He heard the bell to the shop door ring, but he didn’t look up. He was engrossed in what adventures the books could send him on. The smell of coffee beans and sugar hit his nose which was the contributing factor to him looking up at who had just walked in. He did a once over at the new customer who was carrying a cup of coffee from the coffee shop next door and was looking around the store in complete awe, which was the very same reaction he had when he had stumbled into the little bookstore for the first time.

They were greeted at the door by the older man behind the counter and gave a happy greeting in response before beginning to explore. Spencer soon went back to the books he had been inspecting, although he was soon distracted when the patron walked up next to him. “I recommend the one in your left hand. My dad used to read it to me when I was a kid,” they said looking down at him.

Spencer was quick to stand to his feet, shuffling in mild awkwardness as he now stood over them. “Thank you for the recommendation. I’m Spencer,” he said, offering his hand to shake before he realized they had coffee in one hand and several books in their arms. They, however, didn’t seem to care for the difficulty and just extended the hand wrapped around one of the books just enough to shake his hand and not drop the book.

“Y/N. Nice to meet you, Spencer,” they said, giving him a toothy smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Is this your first time in here?” He asked though he figured it was from their reaction when they came in the door.

“It is. I noticed it on my way out of the coffee shop and I can never resist a bookstore,” they answered honestly, looking at some of the books on the table beside the two of them.

“Neither can I,” Spencer replied, following their gaze to the table. He had already looked over the table, but he was hoping to keep up a conversation.

“Books are adventures, waiting to be explored. The possibilities are endless. There are so many places to get lost in. It’s beautiful,” they said, soft enough that Spencer almost didn’t catch it.

“It really is,” he agreed, giving them a smile. “Would you like to go for coffee sometime?” He asked, hoping to go out with someone who could relate to him at something.

“I would love too.” They said before setting down the books they were holding and digging into their pocket, pulling out a receipt, probably for the coffee. They then pulled out a pen with a quick “I always have one on me,” before writing their name and number on the paper. Soon the paper was in Spencer’s hand and they were off to the front desk to check out, but not without a quick wave goodbye and a promise to see him soon.


End file.
